


That One Summer

by Houseplant



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Iggy/Gladio is NOT a main pairing), Atypical Coming Out Stories, Gay Ignis, Gen, Gladio still suffers from Toxic Masculinity but likes kissing Ignis, Lazy Summer Fic, M/M, Nonbinary Noctis, Nonbinary Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseplant/pseuds/Houseplant
Summary: There are words for what they feel, about the ways their bodies operate and exist in the world around them, but they're too busy playing games and being a littletoocozy to do a simple google search.Alternatively: "That one summer where everyone realised they were queer without the proper terminology for it."





	That One Summer

It's Prompto who brings it up first.

Not intentionally. It's not something he really ever _meant_ to bring up.

But it's hot. It's summer. Summer between school years and he has nothing to do but play video games all day with his friends. Something's come up at the citadel, though, so Noct can't head down to the lowly commoner district, and Prompto doesn't have to put on pants.

They're downloading the same game, but something in the programming is making it lag on _both_ their connections, so it's doubted they'll even get the client up and running before some royal duty or whatever takes Noct for the better part of the day.

(Prompto's promised to score _two_ sets of the best low-level armor so that Noct's not so behind when he _can_ log on.)

In the meantime, however, they've both got Skype running, and half their vid-chat had been making silly faces at the camera and threatening to screenshot and gif them later. (There's no doubt they both have folders deep in their harddrives of 'my best friend has a stupid face' that they both hope the other _never_ finds.)

"Hey, uh, Noct? Hold on one moment. It's hot as hell in here, I gotta pull another fan from the closet." Before waiting the appropriate amount of time for Noct to reply, Prompto's already wheeling his well-worn chair (seriously, the thing should be consigned to the curb for how the cushions have died due to years of use.) out from under the desk and towards the closet, so Noct gets a _very_ good look at the fact that Prompto is most definitely not wearing pants.

"Seriously, man? You haven't gotten the AC fixed in there yet?" Noctis asks, trying to figure out if that's a flannel wrapped around his friend's waist or what he _thinks_ it is-- the image is pretty clear, Prompto's webcam is 1080p and if Noct _really_ wanted to he could count every freckle on the blonde's face but the uncertainty still gives the prince pause. There's a _high_ possibility that his friend is wearing a _skirt_.

Scratch that. Make that a _definite_ possibility, Noct finds out just seconds later, as Prompto -- accident-prone, trips-over-his-own-feet-in-the-hallway Prompto, _climbs onto the computer chair to reach something on the top shelf of the closet_. And Noct gets a _definite_ look at his legs, barely covered by what is most certainly, _a skirt_.

"Nah." Prompto's voice is easy-going, nonchalant, as the blonde disappears outside of the camera's range of view for a moment, before the light buzzing of a fan can be heard in the background, and he pops back up, rolling the chair back to where he had it before and leaning over the back. "We're kinda worried if we put another one in the window it'll get stolen again, y'know?"

The casual way that Prompto says it makes Noctis _wince_ , but he's been assured, several times, that it's just a hazard of living down in the city. At least like, no cars or bikes were stolen, and if they took an _air conditioning unit_ they must have had a pretty good reason, right? (At least, that was Prompto's reasoning.) (Not that it hadn't been coupled with an hour of good-natured dramatics about how he was going to sweat down to nothing and become a super creepy skeleton boss like in the rpgs they played.)

The most-definitely-a-skirt _almost_ leaves Noctis' mind. _Almost_ , that is, until Prompto sees it fit to flop down in his totally-not-sturdy-enough-to-be-called-a-chair chair, the blonde's back resting one one arm rest and his legs bent over the other, and Noct gets visual confirmation that those are _not shorts_.

"Prom..." The prince can't stop himself from asking, though. His curiousity has been piqued. "...Are you wearing a skirt?"

And really, Noctis _should_ have saved the time lapse from where Prompto's face quickly turned tomato-red, a blush that spread even to the boniest parts of his body, the flush even seen in his knees. It would have made _great_ blackmail material for when the player-two controller with the sticky joystick was thrust his way.

"Uh...." There's a long pause, and Prompto _deeply_ considers snaking his hand under the table and yanking just _one wire_ and blaming it later on the overtaxed power grid, but this is his _best friend_ and he should... shouldn't be so nervous. It's just a piece of clothing, right? "Yeah." He finishes lamely. "It's kinda... too hot for pants. I didn't flash you when I was gettin' the fan out, did I?"

The face Noctis pulls is _exactly_ the same one of exaggerated disgust as when Prompto and Ignis tried to get him to try truffle-oil-fried brussel sprouts at some surprisingly fancy hole-in-the-wall resturaunt, "Okay, ew. I definitely didn't need to know you're not wearing _underwear_ but... It's _not_ too hot for pants here and," there's a slight shuffling as Noctis re-arranges his webcam, and points it down to his lap where his own legs are covered by a wrap-styled skirt. Well, one leg is covered, and the other is peeking out of the thigh-length slit, and it all looks very stylish (everything in Lucian Black does) and _comfortable_.

"...same."

"Daaaaamn, Noct." Prompto wolf-whistles, and the speakers make it sound extra tinny, followed quickly by laughter. "Nice leg, but you gotta warn a guy before you're gonna get all undressed," he jokes, barely able to string the sentence together for how hard he's laughing. It's both mirthful and _relieved_ , at least one piece of dirty laundry is out in the air and it's... it's nice to not have to care about that anymore.

There's laughter on the other end that dissolves into a "Hey, gotta go," before the line goes dead, the call dropping.

The game client is still only at 37% downloaded.


End file.
